Free
by Tspades109
Summary: From the genderbent world of Adventure Time comes the story of Fionna Mertens and her quest to save her town of Aaa from the masked rulers rule.
1. Free Ch 1 See the Sunlight

Free ch. 1: See the Sunlight.

I'm the lucky one. I'm still held in a cell. Just like everyone else. My wrists and ankles are tied. With a gag in my mouth. Just like all the other girls...

Thirty-seven cells. One girl in each. Every week there's this thing called a Sitting. The Sitting is like a store. Seven girls are picked each week. You know when the master puts a yellow flag on your cage. If you take it off. You get a red flag. Everyone knows what the yellow and red flags mean.

A yellow flag means one night. A red flag means one week. Everyone knows not to pull the flags. Number 3, who we call Deja, ripped her yellow flag off once. She went to the sitting and came back a week later. Beaten and crying. She wouldn't speak to anyone for a whole 3 days.

Everyone has been to the sitting. Everyone but me. I'm fed the same food, given the same water. But I've never been to the sitting. Most all of the girls that come back are crying. Some actually don't. Some are spared. Most are not. Then there are the few who are bought. For good. They'll live with their master for as long as he likes. She has to obey him. We're like property.

At the sitting, seven girls are sold off to the highest bidder. For a day, or a week. Most men that come to the sitting are cruel men. Taking advantage of us. We're not allowed to fight back. To do anything. Anything they want. And we have to do what they say.

This is the world I live in.

I live in the small town of Aaa, we have a head chief, he's the "big boss" that controls who goes to the sittings. We're recommended I hear, then he decides whether we go or not. Most of the girls say I'm lucky. I never go. Some are jealous of me.

My name's Fionna, Fionna the human. Maybe the last one. But the keepers-the ones who feed us. Call us by our numbers. My number is 21. Most people think I'm strange. I wear a white bunny hat, that because of this cell, is covered in dirt and dust. Then I wear knee socks, a light blue shirt, and a dark blue skirt. I'm seventeen years old, when I was 16 they brought me here. As soon as you're 16, almost 17, they bring you here. Only the girls are taken of course.

I do have a dream though. Even though hope is pretty much gone for all of the girls here. All I want is the town to go back to normal. Before Chief Gumball did this. But I owe him for not having me go to the sitting though. It can't just be luck I was never chosen to go.

"Number 21!" The keeper yelled by my cage. I rubbed my eyes, just waking up. I walked to the entrance of the cage and watched as he took the lock off of my cage.

"What happened?" I asked hoarsely.  
"You've been bought. Forever."

The keeper brought me up out of the dungeons, and I was blinded by bright light. It was warm. It was the sun. Soon enough he brought me out to a man. His face was covered with a hood of a long black cloak.

"I already paid for her. And the chief agreed I could have her. We're done right?" The man asked.

"Yes, everything is accounted for." The keeper said."She's yours. You may go."

"Come on." The man grabbed my arm, he made somewhat of a show on how it looked of how he grabbed it, but he grabbed it lightly actually. And his hand was cold, and his skin was a greyish green. Who is this guy?

The man reached an emptier part of town as we walked. With only one house on a plain grass field. Further away from the rest of the town. But it was beautiful. The green grass swayed as the wind blew across the field. The light of the sun-which my eyes are now adjusted to- the warmth I feel on my skin. The lightest scent of flowers hanging in the air.

He led me up to his house. Apple trees with thick branches and leaves were surrounding the house. Walking through them, there wasn't even a speck of sunlight. It was almost a small forest of 27 trees around his house.

His house was a dark dusty red,a few boards here and there were cracked, but everything else was fine. The man opened the door and somewhat pushed me inside, letting go of my arm. Then he closed the door behind him. I walked forward, looking around at the grey wallpaper, and a red couch to the side. There was a bass leaning against the wall, it looked like an axe though. I turned back around facing him, I didn't know what to do know. I assumed he bought me to do to me what all the other men did.

The man put down his hood and took off his cloak. His long black hair fell from the cloak, the tips just touching his shoulders. His skin was a pale green, just like his hands. He didn't wear a suit like most of the men in the town. Instead he wore a red and black flannel plaid shirt. With dark blue jeans and red converse.

He walked past me and went into another room. I heard a door open and shut then he came out with a soda. He opened it, the carbonation in the can making it fizz. He pointed one finger at me taking a sip.

"So what's your name?" he asked.  
"I'm number 21." I looked at him.  
"Only slaves call themselves by there number. And you're no slave. What's your name?"  
"My name's Fionna..."  
"Alright." He went over and sat on the couch. "I'm Marshall Lee."

"Marshall...Lee..?" I walked over and sat down beside him cautiously. "What are you, your skin..."

"Oh, you noticed. Well." My mouth opened just a bit as he rose from the couch floating above it. "I'm a vampire."

I just looked at him in shock. Now noticing the two marks on his neck.

"Full title, Marshall Lee, the vampire king." Marshall looked at me. "You're really Fionna the human then? Right?"

I nodded. How did he know that? Guess I should ask. "How did you know that?"

"Well, I always wanted to try blood from a human." He smirked and I flinched. "So, when I heard about you, I came here. But then I learned that you were one of the ones in cages. And that the only reason you hadn't been tampered with, is because they wanted to test you. They were supposed to start on you next week, or so I heard. I've been here for over a year now saving the money to buy you. Chief didn't want you to go, but he couldn't just ignore my offer."

"So now what...you still planning to bite me, considering I can't do anything..."  
"What? Nah. You're prettier than I imagined."

I felt myself blush and I glanced away from him.

"Look, I bought you out of there. But that doesn't mean I'm your master. You're free. To do whatever you want. I might ask for you to get me things from the store, since I particularly don't like going out during the day. But otherwise. Roam as you please, just tell me when your leaving if you do OK?"

"So I can do anything I want?"

"Yep, no rules." He looked at me. "Why don't you go clean up... I'll bring you one of my shirts while your clothes are washing, bathrooms upstairs, just put your clothes outside the door, and I'll put the shirt on the knob."

"OK..."I nodded slowly standing up then walked upstairs. I found the bathroom easily and stripped off my clothes when inside. I set them out of the door, still in my underwear of course, I'll wash that personally. Taking my underwear off after I locked the door, I turned to the shower.

I stepped into the shower closing the curtain, and looked at the shower knobs quickly figuring out how to work the shower. When the hot water touched my skin I felt a wave of warmth travel through my body. I looked down at my feet, seeing the water below me a dusty brown color. I let the water run through my hair and looked around, picking up a bottle of shampoo. I opened the lid, it smelt like strawberries.

Turning off the water stepping out of the shower I looked around and grabbed a red towel hanging on a rack. I wrapped the towel around me and walked to the door opening it halfway. I looked at knob, a bra, underwear, and black shirt hung from the doorknob. I took them from the knob then closed the door, looking at my old underwear lying on the floor. Why would he have these?

I went downstairs my hair down touching the floor. I had put on the black bra and underwear, then the black shirt that went down to my knees that Marshall had given me.

"Marshall?" I called. I walked towards the living room hearing singing. And the sound of a bass softly being strummed. I entered the living room and saw Marshall. He was playing the red axe/bass I had saw leaning against the wall before.

"That's nice..." I smiled sitting beside him on the couch.  
"What?" He turned to me lightly blushing then he turned away. "Nah, just a song."

He looked me over noticing the black shirt. "Nice shirt."

I smiled then tilted my head. "Why did you have, um... a bra and underwear for me to wear?"

"Oh, yeah, my sister sent me those as a prank. I just kinda kept them in my closet. Never really did anything with them." Marshall said looking at me. "Your clothes are in the washing machine, they should be done by tomorrow."

"Hey, do you think you could help me with something?" Marshall asked suddenly.  
"Sure, what?" I asked.

Marshall set his base down beside the wall and grabbed my arms throwing me to the ground. I gasped sitting up, something kicked inside me, and I grabbed his arm bringing him to the ground beside me. Me smiled and hissed, his long tongue sliding through his lips. He grabbed both my arms and rolled up both over so he was on top of me, pinning me down. He smiled leaning in towards my neck.


	2. Free Ch 2 A New Friendship

Free ch. 2: A new friendship

I struggled trying to get him off me, but he kept my arms pinned to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for his teeth to touch my neck, but they never did. I opened my eyes again seeing him grin at me.

"What?" I asked.  
"I need to teach you how to fight bunny." He smiled getting off me then floating in the air.

I sat up and stood. Bunny? Where did that name come from. Wait, my hat. Ugh, so typical. But I kinda liked the name... well, whatever.

"How do you plan on doing that Marshy?" I asked sitting on the couch.

Marshall hissed at the name I called him, but he smiled, I guess he didn't mind much. He floated over and looked at me plopping down on the couch beside me.

"Just teach you how to fight. So you can be able to defend yourself. You have a bit of fight in you, but not enough."

"I used to fight with swords and bows when I was younger. But I never learned hand-to-hand combat." I looked at him.

"We'll train tomorrow alright? but first let's get you settled into your room."  
"My room?"

Marshall nodded grabbing my wrist, he led me upstairs and to a side room. Light blue and black striped wallpaper lined the walls. A bed with Blue blankets and a blue dresser were the only things in the room, including a closet.

"Is this fine for now?" He asked letting go of my wrist looking at me.  
"Yeah, it's really nice. How did you know I liked blue?"  
"I didn't."  
"hmm."  
"Why don't you go ahead and go to sleep, my rooms next door if you need me."  
"Oh, alright."

Marshall turned and left the room, I heard another door close next to me. I closed my own door then walked over to the bed. I climbed in, it was a lot softer than what I was used to. I drifted off into sleep easily.

"MARSHALL LEE!" I jolted awake to a door slamming open and a women's voice. I sat up and got out of bed, making sure the shirt was pulled down I went opening my door and walking slowly and cautiously, creeping down stairs, just so I could see into the living room.

I saw Marshall arguing with someone. She had white hair, and was wearing a skimpy black dress, that was to low in the front. Her gaze drifted and her eyes met mine. I jumped backing up but she ran past Marshall running up the steps to me. I turned to run when she tackled me just at the top of the stairs.

"Ashley get off her!" I heard Marshall yell.

The girl-Ashley, grabbed my shoulders and rolled up over. I grabbed her arms trying to get her off me. But she rolled again, I ended up on top of her, I pinned her down. She kicked me in the stomach and then flipped me back over, pinning me down.

"Ashley!" Marshall yanked Ashley off of me.  
"Why is she here! Why do you have another girl here! I said no girls!"  
"You're not my girlfriend anymore! Get out! I can have whoever I want here!"

I looked at both of them. Just who is this chick? Marshall said something about a girlfriend, was she his girlfriend?

"Marshall you know that was a misunderstanding baby." Ashley put her hand on his cheek.

He slapped her hand away. "I'm not your baby! Get out Ashley!"

Ashley's face turned angry. Then she turned around stomping down the stairs and to the door. I could no longer see her. But I heard the door slam loudly.

Marshall let out a sigh and he looked at me. I had a somewhat scared and puzzled expression on my face. I held my stomach, it still hurt.

"I'm sorry about that." Marshall sighed. "I'm good at pushing people away..." Marshall walked toward me. "Is your stomach alright?"

"Uh, it's sore, but it'll be fine..." I turned away walking back towards my room.  
"I have something that can help."

Marshall turned walking into the bathroom. I heard a few noises that sounded like pill bottles and glass bottles hitting against each other. He came back out holding a small white circular case. He took off the lid and a light purple paste was inside.

"Lift up your shirt so I can see your stomach." He looked at me, sticking two of his fingers in the purple paste.

I blushed not moving. "But, I, I'm not wearing anything but underwear under this..." I looked at him.

He seemed to somewhat blushed then gave his head a slight shake. "Don't worry, It's fine."

I slowly lifted up the shirt just so I could see the bruise forming on my stomach. He rubbed the paste on the bruise and I winced. Rubbing it in so it set in with my skin. It worked fast, the pain quickly ebbed away.

Marshall backed away a bit and put the lid back on the container, then set it down in the bathroom again. I pulled my shirt back down still blushing a small bit.

"Hey..." I looked up at Marshall. He tilted his head looking at me. "Do you think you could help me learn to play the bass..?"

Marshall smiled. He grabbed my wrist again and walked me down stairs. He sat down on the couch letting go of my wrist. I sat down next to him as he pulled out his bass/axe. Then he handed it to me. I grabbed the top holding it up like a weapon.

"How can I play it like this?" I asked. Marshall laughed. He re-positioned the bass in in hands then picked me up sitting my on his lap. He wrapped his arm around me and took my hands positioning them on the bass.

"Try strumming." Marshall let go of my right hand. I made a strumming motion on the strings. The sound that came out was pretty.

"I did it!" I smiled.  
"Here, let me take over..." I put my hands in my lap as Marshall took over.

He started playing a song that I knew. It was called Sleepy Puppies. My father used to play it to get us to fall asleep. It was on a music box. I felt my eyes start to droop. Sleepy Puppies always got me to fall asleep. I resting back leaning against Marshall, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Free Ch 3 We Have to Try

Free. ch. 3: We have to try

I slowly opened my eyelids, my eyes adjusting to the light. I lifted my head up slowly. Waking my body up second by second I looked around. What am I laying on..? I looked down at my legs, seeing another pair of legs under mine. I turned around slightly sitting up, red filling my cheeks.

Marshall was leaning back against the couch. His bass leaning against the wall next to us-and I was sitting on his lap. I blushed more not knowing what to do. If I got up, he might snap awake. But If I stay...

I sighed. Sleepy puppies still gets me to fall asleep no matter what. I looked back at Marshall. It was the first time I looked at him up close. His long black hair that covered his bite marks halfway.

His eyes started to open and I blushed turning away from him.

"Fionna?" Marshall asked groggily. "You awake?"  
"Yeah, I am."

I gave the appearance of stretching my arms up and sliding off of his lap standing up. Marshall blinked a few times then floated up into the air flying past me to the kitchen. I looked questioningly after him and followed him into the kitchen

"Do you like strawberries bunny?" Marshall asked pulling out a bowl of a bright red food with seeds on the outside of the flesh.

"What are strawberries?" I asked stupidly.  
"You don't know what strawberries are!" He gasped flying over to me with the bowl in hand.

I shook my head and he stuck one of the red foods in my mouth. I bit into it, the sweet juices flowing into my mouth and over my tongue.

I finished chewing and looked at him. "What is it?"

"These are strawberries. Good right?" He smiled putting one up to one of his fangs and draining the red from it. Then he put the grey strawberry to my lips. I bit into it, juices flooding my mouth again. The color was gone but it tasted the same.

"They are good?" I smiled. "So what do you want to do?"  
"Well, I have a concert later to go play at. You can come if you wish."  
"That sounds cool."

Marshall nodded.

"But Marshall."

He looked at me.

"Now that I'm out of that cell. I want to use my freedom to help save the other girls. And I don't mean buy them out. I want to get rid of this way of life. So we can live freely like how they live in Ooo."

Marshall looked at me, realizing I was serious. "I think that would be a good idea. Those girls don't deserve what those men do to them." He looked at me, his face serious. "We will free those girls Fionna."

"Thanks Marshall..."  
"Fionna?"  
"Yeah?" I turned looking at him.  
"What was it like in there?"

I sighed thinking back on how the girls would look when they came back. "The terror, the tears... on the girls faces when they would bring them back from the Sitting. No girl was ever the same... some of them were lucky... they had someone nice buy them for the day. Treated them how they deserved to be treated... But then of course... there were the other ones..." I started to feel tears fill my eyes.

Marshall looked at me noticing the tears. He wrapped his arms around hugging me. "I'm sorry, you don't have to keep talking about it. Why don't you go take a nap again? We'll be up late for the concert tonight."

I blushed still in his arms as he let me go and I nodded. Walking a bit weakly up the stairs and into 'my' room. Opening the door I went in and climbed into bed, leaving the door open behind me.


	4. Free Ch 4 Rain

Free. ch. 4: Rain

Opening my eyes slightly I sat up. Half of my body was wrapped in the blankets on the bed. Half of my body was lying on the floor. I did a half push up, and glanced back at my legs wrapped in the blankets of the bed. I sighed, wondering how to get out of them. I didn't know any way to get out without falling back to the ground.

I tried pulling my legs out and bringing the blankets with me, but the blankets were tucked to tight. I sighed. Knowing I'll need help. The sucky part, was that I had to even ask someone for help.

I've learned not to trust many people. Living in worry most of my life. All of my memories are of girls crying, lost hope, girls abused and raped... I don't really like people touching me, I've always been worried they might hurt or do something to me.

I reached up onto the small side table next to the bed and grabbed a book off of it. It was a dictionary, I had no use of it, and I doubt Marshall did either. I carefully balanced evenly on one arm and chucked the book at the wall.

"Marshall!" I yell.

I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and see Marshall without a shirt on standing in the doorway. I ignored him not wearing a shirt. Though it made me uncomfortable being in my position.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked coming over to me.

"No. I'm stuck. And I would have fell on the floor, with that loud thud, if I hadn't thrown that dictionary instead." I looked at him.

"Well, I guess that's better than you getting hurt, but I actually thought you were. You worried me for a second."

Wait? He said he was worried about me? Did I hear him right?

"Can you just help me out of the blankets please? My arms are getting sore..." I looked at him.

"Yeah, sorry." He came over grabbing my waist with one arm and I flinched. He lifted me off the ground so my fingers barely grazed the ground. His other arm tugged around at the blankets shifting them to unravel me from them.

His other arm grabbed my waist and I flinched again. He lifted my hands off the ground so they couldn't even graze the floor and pulled me out from the blankets. Then he lowered me an inch so I could touch the ground again, letting go of my waist. I landed lightly on my stomach and sat up looking at him.

"Thanks." I stood up and looked at him.  
"It's fine." Marshall walked over picking up the dictionary and setting it back in place.  
"When's the concert?" I asked.  
"It's raining, I won't go." Marshall looked at me starting to walk towards the door.

I followed him out the door and down the stairs.

"It's raining?"

"Yep. Just kind of hard to tell with the trees. But you can tell if you look out the window."

I walked over to a window and saw the rain coming through the cracks in between the trees. It seemed to be coming down hard. The trees just helped hide it.

Then I saw a flash.

I jumped back from the window falling on my back. The house rumbled along with a noise.

Another flash.

More rumbling.

What's going on?

As the flashes and rumbling continued I curled into a ball and shook in fright. This never happened back when I lived down with the others... what's going on...

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I flinched looking up at Marshall who was kneeling beside me.

"Are you afriad of thunder and lightning?" He asked.  
"What's thunder and lightning..?" I squeak as another flash lights up the dark room.  
"The flashes and rumbling."

Another Flash.

I curled up tighter tears coming up in my eyes. I set my face down on my knees closing my eyes. I felt Marshall press up against my back on arm wrapping around me to my knees and one hand stroking my hair.

I didn't completely mind it though... I mean-he was just comforting me. The flashing and rumbling isn't stopping. Why am I thinking about this now...

"Don't be weepy sleepy puppies. Slip your slippers on your footies."

He's singing sleepy puppies...

"In the morning you'll get goodies."

He sings it so soft... and nice...

"Puppy hats and puppy hoodies. No stripes or poka dots, heather grey and feather soft."

How does he know it by heart... I yawn slightly.

"Baby pink or baby blue."

My eyes start to close.

"All the drawstrings you can chew..."

I feel him kiss my forehead. But I'm asleep before I can say anything about it.


	5. Free Ch 5 The Cloaked Man

Free. ch. 5: The cloaked man

"Fionna. Fionna. Wake up." A hand was lightly shaking my shoulder. "Fionna, you need to wake up." The urgency in his voice snapped me awake. I sat my head up tear crust in my eyes.

"What is it?" I slowly stood up groggily looking at him.  
"They've come to check on you."  
"What? Who."  
"I thought you knew..." He took my wrist and handed me a short dress and a pair of heels.  
"What are you doing." I demanded looking over the skimpy dress and black heels.

Marshall sighed stopping halfway up the stairs and looked at me. "Every weekend 'the man' is going to come by with two other people from the circuit."

The circuit is the people who are in charge of the girls. In charge of the sittings. Six council members and one leader. We call him 'the man'. They're in charge of the girls there. So why are three of them coming here?

"Why are they coming."  
"To check I'm treating you well."  
"But you are."  
"Yes, that's the problem, I wasn't supposed to just free you. I was supposed to use you."  
"What... so.. you bought me to do that... Is this all just a lie!" I yelled at him.

"No. It's not. I wasn't supposed to free you. But that's what I did. Just go get changed. and then play along alright?

I nodded slowly and walked up the stairs going into the bathroom. I heard Marshall go back downstairs. I stripped of my sleeping clothes and struggled putting on the dress.

I looked at myself in the full body mirror in the bathroom-which was kind of pointless, him being a vampire. But looking at myself, the dress came up so it hugged my butt. and it was skin tight, from the low cut tube top neckline, to the the bottom of the dress right under my butt.

Then I put on the black heels, it gave me quite a bit of height. I guess it added to whatever look he was going for.

I guess they wanted Marshall to do all of those horrible things... the guards wanted it to go like that for me from the beginning. But they never got the chance to see me even leave my cell.

I opened the bathroom door and heard voices coming from downstairs. I thought about what Marshall said. "Play along" and realized. He wants me to act... like a slut somewhat... that's why he put me in this dress...

When you're bought at a sitting, or bought for life. You always obey your master. No matter what you have to act the way he wants you to. Attitude, what happens... what you do... everything. You have to obey your master. And right now. Marshall has to act as the puppet master. And I'm his puppet.

"Baby! There are some people I want you to meet!" I heard Marshall call from downstairs.

Here we go. I thought.

I walked slowly downstairs making a show with the heels. It was actually really hard to walk with them. I've never worn heels in my life.

Walking into the living room I saw three people. One in the back had a hood over his head. A cloak was covering his full body. The only thing I saw was a pair of bright white shoes underneath long dark pink pants. I couldn't see his face or anymore of him, I only saw about an inch of his pants above his feet.

"There she is. See, upstairs where I left her... until you kind gentlemen came of course."

Marshall looked me in the eyes, a fake lustful look in his eyes, most likely to fool the three circuits'.

I decided to try and play along. I set a casual look on my face, that also would appear lustful to them. I wrapped my arms around Marshall's bare chest from behind, trying not to flinch as i touched him. Looking at the three men over his shoulder I asked "What are they doing here Marshy? You said it was our night tonight."

Marshall looked back at me slightly and gave a small smile at me. So far we were fooling them. But they haven't left yet.

"I did. But these gentlemen wanted to check on you. Make sure you're... treated well."

"Well I guess it's obvious you are being treated well." One of the circuit members wearing a plain black tux said. His hair was short and brown. And he had a light complexion and a slight brown mustache on his upper lip. "I suppose it's time to go." All three of them turned to the door. The cloaked man glanced over at me as the other two opened and went through the door. Him following behind.

Marshall went over closing the door behind them and looked back at me walking over. His eyes only on mine.

"We fooled them." He smiled.

I smiled back and looked down at myself. "Can I change now?"

Marshall nodded.

I walked away from him kicking off the heels, they landed on the stairs. I walked up the stairs barefoot. It was a lot easier than walking with Heels.

Going back into the bathroom, I changed back into my normal sleeping clothes. I stepped out of the bathroom feeling a lot better.

Sliding down the railing on the stairs I landed on my feet. I looked around and saw Marshall floating over his couch.

"We did it!" I smiled running over sitting on the armrest of the couch.  
"Sure did." Marshall smiled sitting up normal beside me. "We survived for now."  
"For now?"  
"Don't worry about it. It is only for now, but we shouldn't worry about it."

I looked at him sliding my legs over so they were facing him on the couch. Marshal hover higher and looked at me.

"What?-He kissed me.


	6. Free Ch 6 So What Now

Free. Ch. 6: So what now?

My eyes were wide open in shock. I was breathing heavily. My heart was beating rapidly.

After I pushed Marshall away when he kissed me, I ran upstairs and closed my door behind me. A million thoughts going through my head at one time. 'He's your master.' Yeah, but he said he wouldn't treat me like that... and he never has... 'He could be falling for you' I pushed that thought aside to. No one could be able to like me. I don't know how.

I've got little round stumpy bunny teeth. Sure it's cute if you're younger... but being seventeen, It's lost it's touch. I can't complain about my weight though. They hardly fed us down in the cells. They wanted us skinny. I was one of the few who worked out though. They kept me skinny, and I was never picked. So working out was the best choice.

There was a horizontal bar running from two sides of my cage. So every night, I would do 15 pull ups. In the morning, I did 20 push-ups, and 20 curl-ups. In the afternoon, I stretched and ran in place for 9 minutes.

I'm fit, but I could never stand my own in a fight I don't think.

I sighed. After pushing him away, what's going to happen now? I sighed sitting up on the bed.

I stood up and walked to the door. I was just out of range if it opened. I have always been kind of like that. And I reached out for the doorknob, but didn't touch it. What will I even say... what will I say...

I mean... he kissed me... But... did I like the kiss... I'd never thought of that... well-The door swung open and I jumped, the door hitting my my arm.

I stepped back looking at Marshall in the doorway.

"Sorry about that..." Marshall stepped forward taking my arm.

What's with him...

"I'm sorry about earlier..." He mumbled.  
"It's... Alright..."  
"No.. It's not." He looked me in the eyes and took my hands in his.

Now this was kinda freaking me out. My heart starts racing again. And I feel heat coming up to my cheeks.

"I.. I think I'm falling for you Fionna..." He mumbled looking at me.

OK. Now I'm sure I'm blushing.

I looked at him not saying anything. I couldn't. I was just so, shocked...

"How, do I know you're not lying..." I bit my lip.  
"I don't kiss just anybody." He looked at me.

I sighed thinking about everything. I-I did like the kiss. And. I think I'm falling for him too.

The next thing I knew. We were kissing again.

I pulled away from him looking up at him. "I guess the puppet likes her master."

"Except it's not fake."


	7. Free Ch 7 The Ex

Free. Ch. 7: The Ex.

"Why is she never picked!" Morigan yelled.

I backed away so my back pressed against the back wall of the cell.

"She's never picked ever! She's the only one of us that's never dealt through this hell!" She came up pressing herself to my cell door, breaking away from the guards trying to get her to her cell.

The cells are 6ft by 6ft. She was only 5 ft away from me. And I could see the hatred for me in her eyes.

"No! Let go of me!" A guard slapped her across the face. She stopped struggling and looked at my sympathetically. Then she started to cry as they dragged her and slammed her back into her cell.

I started sobbing. Looking at her. I heard the screams and crys of the girls in the cells. I felt a sharp stone hit my arm. I looked at the cell next to me. It was Jessica. Number twenty.

"Why can't you get ruined like the rest of us." She spit at me. "Why the hell. Do they save you." Jessica has hated me since day one. She said she never liked the look of me.

I didn't look at her and sat on my bed. Which was next to her cell. Jessica walked over and stood by me.

"You're not even that pretty. But you're not ugly either. At least not yet." She reached through the bars and grabbed me by the hair. She yanked me over so my face his the cold iron bars.

I screamed. And I was met with cheering and shouting as she kept ramming me into the bars of the cell.

I was still screaming and sobbing. Then Jessica was yanked away from me. She managed to kick me in the jaw before she was pulled away by the guards. And I screamed again.

"Fionna! Wake up!"

I sat up in my bed, my face was wet with tears. And my throat and lungs were sore. Another nightmare.

"Fionna, are you alright..." Marshall wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him.

I sniffled wiping tears from my eyes and cheeks.

"Another nightmare?" Marshall asked.

I just nodded.

But it wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory. The 5th week of being kept in the cellars. Jessica was angry at me. And she attacked me in my cage. Ramming my face against the bars over and over and over again.

The guards had pulled her away, and dragged her into the "fun" room. I don't know what's in there. But every girl ever sent in there. Hardly talks when they leave. I heard Jessica screaming from behind the rooms door.

Two other guards had tended to my face. They tried to 'get into my clothes' while they did, but 'the man' was watching them tend to my face, and beat them with his pink cane when they tried.

It was one of the many experiences that happened to me down in the cells. And now they seem to haunt me every time I fall asleep.

"It's alright... I'm here..." Marshall kissed my cheek and helped me out of bed. I was wearing one of his many band t-shirts. They're all over sized for me though.

"Comon, let's go get you something to eat." He smiled taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare? I thought you were sleeping downstairs."  
"You woke me up bunny. I heard you from downstairs." He kissed my cheek.

We both went into the kitchen and stopped dead in our tracks. I pulled my hand free from Marshall's looking at the girl sitting on the counter.

It was that Ashley girl. Her white hair was pulled into a white ponytail. She was wearing only red panties, a red bra, and a red skimpy tank top.

"Why the hell are you here again Ashley? I told you, we're done!" Marshall yelled at her.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here! What matters is who the hell is this girl!" She got off the counter walking up to me. She was taller than me by about two inches. But she was wearing red one inch heels.

"Her name is Fionna!" He grabbed me pulling me behind him. "And she's my girlfriend."

Ashley's face grew red with anger. "No she is not!" She yelled then pointed her finger at me. "Listen you little pest. I. WILL. Get rid of you. Make you suffer and go back to the cells where you belong!" She yelled pushing past us, walking into the living room and slamming the front door behind her as she left.

"Ignore her... she's just mad that I dumped her..." Marshall turned around looking at me. "Ready for breakfast now?"

I nodded slightly and he led me back towards the main kitchen.


	8. Free Ch 8 A Pet

Free. Ch. 8: A pet

"Why do I have to wear these clothes? They're too big."  
"They were my sisters. And we're only going to be in town to get something."

Marshall was walking me somewhere in town I couldn't recognize.

"Then why did you have to blindfold me?"  
"To surprise my bunny."

He steadied my every once in awhile so I didn't fall.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going Marshall?"  
"What part of surprise don't you understand?"

Marshall's pace slowed as I stepped up a curb step.

"The 'Surprise' part. I never really, had surprises in the cells..."  
"Well we're here. Keep your blindfold on."

Marshall took the crook of my arm and I heard a door slide open. When we walked in I heard two little dings.

"Oh. Marshall Lee. It's strange to see you here again." I heard a voice come from my left in the room.

"Yeah, well. I came to get a pet from you Hei-"

"You can call me by my real title, the sign says closed. Of course only you walk in when it's closed."

"Well, Hunter Wiz, I wanted to know-" Marshall covered my ears.

...

I couldn't hear or see anything. I didn't know what's going on. I'm getting uncomfortable.

Marshall took his hands off my ears. "Hold out your arms bunny." I held out my arms like he said.

I felt something small, warm, and fluffy carefully land in my arms. I instinctively pulled it to my body. Marshall took off my blindfold.

I blinked a few times, adjusting my eyes to the lights. Then I looked down into my arms. There was a little ball of fur in my arms. A head popped up and looked up at me.

It was a kitten.

The kitten was white with brownish orangish spots on it's body. One distinctively on it's right eye. The kitten's shimmering green eyes looked up at mine. It meowed.

"It's so cute!" I smiled nuzzling the kitten. It hesitated, them nuzzled up, curling up into my arms.

"That's the one Hunter Wiz." Marshall smiled looking at me then to the boy leaning against the wall near the counter.

The boy wore a brown tan hat, with two antler horns on the top. His hair looked like leaves. Dark and light green. He was wearing some purple cape over a dark fitting purple shirt with x's up the front. He also had pants that matched his hat's color, along with the same color glove on his right hand. There was a bundle of light and dark green arrows slung around his shoulder. And his skin was a light green.

"You better hurry home Marshall. Sun's supposed to be really bad today. At least it would be, for you."

"I know." Marshall turned to me. "Time to go bunny." He smiled.

I just nodded and kept nuzzling the kitten. It was so cute, warm and adorable.

Marshall opened the door for me and I walked out onto the curb. He followed behind me and led me down alleyways, all leading back to the pathway to his house. I could see the bits of sunlight starting to peak through the light clouds.

"So what are you going to name her bunny?" Marshall asked as we walked into the small forest of apple trees surrounding his house.

"I think I'm going to name her Cake."  
"Cake?"  
"Mmmhmmm."

Marshall unlocked his front door and I walked inside with him following me. I sat on the red couch and set Cake down. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes."

"Why Cake?"  
"I like the name." I turned back to Cake and petted her lightly. "I think it suits her."  
"Well I like it too." I turned back to Marshall and he landed a kiss on my lips.

Marshall pulled back and smiled ruffling my hair. Then he tossed me one of his plain black t-shirts.

"I'm going to take a nap bunny. I'll talk to you later bun bun." Marshall turned floating up the stairs and I heard a door close.

I looked at the shirt and stood up. Slipping off my shoes and socks. I glanced back at the stairs and pulled down the over sized jeans. Then I pulled off the over sized shirt of Marshall's sister. I slipped on his black shirt when I heard a small yawn.

I looked back at Cake picking up the other clothes and putting them in the hamper.

"Hey. Bunny."

I jumped. That wasn't Marshall's voice. I turned around and saw Cake sitting up with her head tilted looking at me.

"Must be my imagination..." I muttered.  
"No. It's real hun." Cake's mouth moved.

I stepped back a bit and tripped on one of the shoes I had taken off. I fell backwards landing on my elbows.

"You-you're talking."


	9. Free Ch 9 Eye to Eye

Free. Ch. 9: Eye to Eye

"Yes. We can both talk bunny." Cake looked at me.

I looked at the green eyed kitten. How is this possible.I think I should ask Marshall.

"Marshall!" I yell.

Cake looked at me her fur standing on end and she curled up into a ball again closing her eyes.

Marshall ran down the steps in only boxers and went over to me. "What's wrong Bunny?" He asked.

"C-cake was talking!"

Marshall raised an eyebrow at me. "Cats don't talk Fionna..."

"But she really was talking!"  
"Maybe you should get some sleep..."  
"Why don't you believe me!"  
"It's a hard thing to believe... but if you insist..."

Marshall floated over to Cake and picked her up by the scruff of the neck. The kitten hissed at his touch and clawed out at him.

"Fionna, I like you a lot. But this kitten is too stupid to talk."  
"I am not a stupid kitten you stupid Vampire!"

Marshall jumped slightly dropping Cake onto the couch. He looked at her and glared at the green eyed kitten.

"Say that again cat." He hissed. "I dare you."  
"Oh what? You stupid Vampire?" Cake smiled.  
"Why you..." He glared at her picking her up again by the scruff.

"Wait! Marshall!" I ran over to him taking Cake from him and she curled into my arms. "Oh comon, she's just a kitten.

"Yeah, an annoying insulting talking kitten." He muttered.

Marshall scooped me up bridal style and I looked at him confused.

"Oh hush..." He took Cake and set her down on the ground, carrying me into his bedroom.

"What are you doing?"  
"Showing you something."

He went over to his closet and pulled out a beautiful, elegant, dazzling blue lace dress. Like a poofy princess thingy.

"You're accompanying me to the Fireside Ball in the main kingdom this Friday. And I had my dear friend Death make this for you."

"It's beautiful." I smiled walking over to it.  
"Just like you." He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

I heard a hiss from behind us. Cake was sitting on the floor looking at the dress.

"What do you want cat." Marshall hissed.

"Bunny doesn't just belong to you you know?" Cake walked over to me and rubbed up against my ankle.

I picked Cake up in my arms. "My name's Fionna. Not bunny." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, Bunny is MY nickname for her..." Marshall glared at Cake looking over my shoulder.  
"Then I'll call her Fi." Cake purred. "It's even cuter."

Marshall hissed at her kissing my cheek.

"Don't you kiss my baby cakes!" Cake hissed.

"You guys can you stop fighting? Please. I love you both..." I looked at both of them. "Cake and Marshy, can you please try to get along?"

Marshall sighed. "Fine. For you..." He smiled slightly and looked at me.

"Alright baby cakes... for you... we'll try to get along."  
"Thanks. I love you both." I hugged Cake and gave Marshall a kiss on the cheek.

I set Cake down on the floor and walked out of the room going downstairs.

"Hmm. Hey, who are you?" A girl with long black hair looked at me.  
"I-I'm" I studdered nervously looking at her."  
"You're my snack aren't you?" She smiled lunging forward at me.


	10. Free Ch 10 Special Bonds

Free. Ch. 10: Special Bonds

I screamed as the strange girl pounced on me. She stuck her tongue out and hissed her tongue in front of my face. I saw two white fangs glint in the light as I looked up at her. She looked so familiar. Where had I seen her before?

"Oh come on Anabelle. Get off the poor girl." I heard a voice from the doorway.

Anabelle got off of me and flew back over to the doorway as I sat up and looked at the man in the door.

"Fionna? Are you alright?" Marshall ran downstairs over to me helping me up. He had a few scratch marks on his arms and face. "Why did you scream?"

I pointed to the man in the doorway who looked at us.

"Oh, hey FP"

"You know you can call me Aden." Aden smiled walking over to him after closing the door behind him. "And my apologies Fionna. Anabelle missed you. Not seeing you since... the cells..."

"That must be where I remember you from!" I exclaimed looking at her.  
"Yeah, cell 23, a few away from yours." She smiled slightly.

I smiled back.

"Oh, my apologies again Fionna." Aden walked over to me and held out his hand. "I never introduced myself properly. My name is Aden, though some of my closer friends know me as Flame Prince, since my name happens to mean 'fire'."

I took his hand and smiled shaking it. It was warm. Aden's skin was a light orange, and he wore something on his head that covered his hair.

"So I'm guessing you bought miss Anabelle out?" Marshall asked slightly pulling me away from him and putting me slightly behind him.

Aden laughed and looked at him. "Always have been protective of your precious things Marshall. And yes, I bought Anabelle out, I've had a thing for her since I was a kid. Then when I heard she was sent down there, I saved up money to buy her out. Just like you did with Fionna."

Marshall nodded. "Yeah, I remember how devastated you were when you found out about it.

"I remember when you first came into the cells Fionna..." Anabelle looked at me.

"Yeah... I do to..."

I remember it well. I was terrified.

It started off as a normal day. I was sixteen, I'm seventeen now. It was a bright sunny day in one of the better parts of Aaa. I was sitting down on the porch in front of my house watching the yougner kids play on their yards. The sky was cloudless, it was just sun. It was beautiful.

Then the van pulled up.

I had stood up as a keeper came out of the van and opened up the backseat. I heard the front door behind me open and my mother run out. She was crying, she ran up to the keeper and started begging. I didn't know what was going on.

The keeper pushed past my mother and walked up to me. Then he pulled out a piece of paper. It read, ' Fionna Mertens, age: 16, elligable for sitting. Status: Needs to be brought to the cells. '

I had looked at the paper in shock. The keeper grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the car.

"Mom! Mom!" I called reaching out to her.

The keeper shoved me in the backseat and closed the door.

I remember driving away pounding at the windows. I haven't seen my mother since.

"Hey... Marshall..." I looked at him.  
"What is it Bunny?" He asked looking at me.  
"I want to see my mother."


	11. Free Ch 11 Motherly Love

Free. Ch. 11: Motherly love

"Fionna, do you even know if she's still..." Marshall trailed off.  
"She has to be! She has to be..." Tears started welling up in my eyes.

Marshall wrapped his arms around me from behind. "It's alright... we'll try and find her... I was just..." Marshall sighed.

"Actually. She should be still around here Fionna. The last time I saw her was a month ago. She should be still here." Aden looked at me.

I looked up at him and then I turned around to look at Marshall. He was smiling slightly.

"Let's go find her then." Marshall smiled meeting my eyes.

"So this is your old house? It doesn't look the best." Aden said.

"It looks like no one's been here in a while." Anabelle blew dust off the mailbox and coughed.

"Are you sure your mother still lives here?" Marshall looked at me.  
"I wouldn't know. I've been in the cells for over a year now..."

"Yeah, well, she might still be here, I doubt she'd want to leave your room behind." Anabelle said. "I mean, as a memory."

I nodded slightly going up to the front door. Then glanced back at everyone.

Marshall was wearing a red hoodie. The sun was bright and scorching. But of course he has to wear it.

Anabelle was wearing a white hoodie, just like Marshall. She's also a vampire of course.

Then Aden looked normal. No need hiding his skin from the sun.

Marshall met my eyes and motioned me to knock on the door. I turned back around and knocked on the door. My stomach had butterflies. What if she doesn't know who I am? What if she doesn't recognize me?

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

My heart leaped. It was her. I know it.

"Just come see. I won't hurt you." My voice cracked. My eyes were filling with tears.

I heard her unlock the doors locks from the inside and the door opened inward. I met my mothers eyes. And I saw her smile.

"Fionna? Is that you..?" She asked.

I nodded.

My mother took a step forward and embraced me. I hugged her back, tears running down my cheeks. I felt a small puddle on my shoulder. I didn't care a bit.

"Oh Fionna... Fionna... my baby girl..." My mom said in my ear. "I thought I'd lost you forever..." She pulled away tears in her eyes. "How did you get out?" She asked.

I glanced back and met Marshall's eyes. He was smiling. He walked up behind me.

"I was bought out." I looked at her.  
"Bought... oh baby..." My mom covered her mouth. She looked upset.  
"No, the person who bought me is nice to me mom. He's never tried to touch me."  
"Where is he? Is this him?" My mom turned to look at Marshall.  
"Yes, mom, could we come inside, get out of the sun?"  
"Of course, all four of you, come in come in."

"So you're a vampire? I only met one vampire before, that was miss Anabelle."

"Yes, and I'm very fond of Fionna Mrs. Mertens." Marshall looked at her. He had taken his hoodie off. It was too hot for it on.

"I see." My mother smiled. "And call me Margret." she smiled. "And little Annie. When I heard you were taken too, I broke down even more."

"Well I'm alright. I was lucky it was Aden who bought me." Anabelle smiled at her.  
"Yes, of course Aden, he always had a thing for you." she smiled.  
"Yeah..." Anabelle blushed looking at Aden, who was also blushing red.  
"Um, mom..." I smiled slightly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you've all just grown so much." She smiled happily.

We all smiled.

My family's back.


	12. Free Ch 12 Fatherly Relations

Free. Ch. 12: Fatherly relations

"Anabelle! Anabelle!"  
"Get away from her Fionna!"  
"Dad how could you do this!"  
"She's a vampire!"  
"So What!"  
"You will never bring her here again you got that?!"  
"Yes Daddy..."  
"Go to your room."  
"No. I'm going with her."  
"Come back when you're ready to spend time with your own kind."

I sighed sitting up on Marshall's couch. It's still as uncomfortable as ever though. Marshall is upstairs playing on his guitar. I can hear him from here. Anabelle was going to come by with Aden later. So Marshall wanted some time to play some private stuff before they came over.

Taking the guess that Marshall's calender is correct, it's nearing my father's birthday. I love my father, but he's always been very against vampires. And I love Marshall. I'm just confused on what to do.

My mother said my father's coming back from working for the weekend. So I'll be able to see him before he leaves again. My father works as a guard for the Princess Bonniebel. And he rarely gets time off because he's her top guard.

"Hey Fionna!" Marshall flew down the stairs creating a wind that whirled papers and wind around all around me. He landed right next to me smiling.

"Marshall you practically gave me a heart attack!" I smiled looking at him kissing his cheek.

"Pffft. Wuss."  
"Hey!" I pouted looking at him.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in guys! Doors open!" Marshall called.

Aden opened the door walking in with Anabelle. She was smiling slightly in that way she does.

Aden looked at me excitedly. "Your father's here!"

**********************

Back in town over in front of my mother's house I saw my father conversing with my mother on the front porch. I ran up over to them smiling.

"Fionna!" My father smiled kissing my forehead. "How I've missed you so! And you're out of the cells, however did you get out?"

"Someone bought me." I looked at him.  
"What... No...No... I'm so sorry Fionna..."  
"No dad, it's alright. He treats me well."  
"Have you met this man Margret?"

"But of course Hal." My mother looked at him.  
"Where is he then?"

I pointed to Marshall standing in the front of the lawn with Anabelle and Aden. Anabelle was wearing a black hoodie while Marshall wore a red hoodie. Both the hoodies covered their faces.

My father went over to look at Marshall. "Pull your hood down and let me see your-"

"Why don't we go inside dad? It's a bit cold for them."  
"Alright..."

Everyone sat down in the living room. Anabelle sat being Aden hugging him from behind. She ended up taking off her hood. My dad didn't notice her he was busy inspecting Marshall, who never took off his hood yet.

"Take off your hood son." He looked at Marshall.

I went to say something but Marshall took off his head before I got a chance.

My dad was up in an instant.

But so was Marshall.

"Vampire!" My dad screamed at him.  
"Dad!"  
"Quiet Fionna!" He pushed me down when I tried to stand.

"I don't care if she's your daughter, you can't do that to Fionna." Marshall looked at him.

"Stay out of our relationship Vampire." My dad's gaze drifted to Anabelle hiding behind Aden. "And it's you again!" He yelled.

Anabelle hid further behind Aden her eyes filling up with tears. Aden turned around to look at her hugging her looking at Hal defensively.

"Both of them! Get them out of my house!" My dad yelled at me.

Tears started to fill my eyes as I looked at him. Marshall glared at my father and went over to me kissing my forehead. My father pushed him away and slapped me across the face. Then he turned to Marshall and looked at him.

"How dare you kiss my daughter!"

Marshall got up glaring at him with black soulless eyes hissing.

I shrinked back from Marshall starting to cry. I've never seen him like this before. It was scaring me. And I was terrified.

I felt a gush of wind blow in. And saw Anabelle's black hoodie flash through the door as she ran. I saw Aden get up and run after her. I looked back at Marshall, his skin was turning a dark blue as he started to grow bigger, his eyes were widening and looking a darker red than before.

"No! No! No more! Stop it!" I yelled. I ran over past them in between them. I ran strait to Marshall and hugged him, burying my head in black fur. The black fur started turning into skin again.

I looked up and saw Marshall's normal eyes looking down at me with sadness. He hugged me pulling me tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Fionna." He hugged me tighter.  
"You win this time Vampire... Get out." My dad turned away.

"Happy Birthday Dad..." I mumbled as Marshall carried me out of the house.


	13. Free Ch 13 Healing

Free. Ch. 13: Healing

"Fionna. Fionna..."

I unburied my head from his chest and looked up at him, my eyes still wet from the tears, and still looking bloodshot from crying.

"I'm so sorry Fionna... when he slapped you... and then... I just couldn't keep my temper... I'm sorry I scared you so much..."

I looked at him again and looked down again resting my forehead on his chest holding onto him tighter. I couldn't chin up and find words to say to him. I wanted to say it was alright, even if I know it wasn't. I wanted to reassure him in someway, someway to make him think that it wasn't his fault. Which for a fact it wasn't.

My father had always had a grudge against vampires since I was a baby. He never told me why he didn't like vampires though. Whenever I asked he found some way to change the subject. Even thought I'm seventeen now, I want to know why he holds such a deep grudge. He even felt threatened by Anabelle all of those many years ago, and she was just a kid. I can't imagine how he felt when he saw I had been bought by a vampire. One near looking my age, and also him having kissed me. Fatherly instinct kicks in on just that, then add my fathers hatred to vampires in. One of the worst combinations I could think of.

"Fionna... are you mad at me..?"

I shook my head no.

"Why aren't you talking then..?"

I looked up at him and tried to say something. But all I managed was a hoarse, "I can't"

"Fionna, we need to find Anabelle and Aden. And you know Anabelle more than I do, where should we look?"

I looked up at him and sighed. I knew I needed to suck this up for now and find my friends. I managed to speak, even though my voice was quieter than normal, it was fine enough to hear.

"Anabelle likes the water when she's upset... and being Day time she'll want to be near water, but also shade... my guess if the bridge over Lacem stream. She'll probably be under there..." I looked up at him.

"Alright, Lacem stream, that's where we'll go first then."

Marshall was still carrying me all fancy like in bridal style since we left my mom's house. My legs were still feeling odd, that's why I hadn't tried to walk. Seeing Marshall like that frightened me, I was worried what would happen to him if he became a demon. Would he even remember who I am? O shivered at the thought.

"Are you cold bunny, you can use my hoodie."

I smiled looking up at him and mumbled. "You'll burn out in the sun idiot."

"It's worth it for you." Marshall smiled nuzzling me as we reached the bridge over looming the Lacem stream.

I looked down seeing a small red glow coming from underneath the bridge. I instantly knew Aden and Anabelle were under there. Who else would glow like that but Aden?

"Hold on bunny."

I held onto Marshall tightly as he flew up and over the bridge hovering down landing beside the stream. He walked under the bridge and I saw Anabelle and Aden sitting next to each other, dried tear stains on Anabelle's cheeks.

"Anabelle..." I said aloud so only the four of us could hear.

Anabelle looked at me, then she smiled. "I'm glad you two are alright..."

Marshall set me down lightly on the ground, still holding onto my arm to help steady me. I walked over with his help over to Anabelle and sat down beside her.

"How are you faring..?" I whispered to her.  
"I've never taken yelling well, you know that... especially from your father..."  
"Yeah... I know, I remember..."  
"But I'm alright." she smiled. "I think Marshall was the main victim... Besides, your father isn't a bad person, I know that."  
"Yeah, he's just paranoid of vampires..."

Anabelle nodded and a few moments of silence filled the underside of the bridge. Anabelle wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks and stood up, Aden standing up right beside her, taking her hand. I stood up as well, then Marshall pulled me onto his back.

"Can we head back to your place Marshall?" Aden looked at him, speaking for the first time in awhile.  
"Of course." Marshall nodded as we all walked out from below the bridge.

"HALT."

Two individual spears pointed at each of us.

"You four need to come with us."

"Why?" Marshall demanded.

"You all need to see the master."


	14. Free Ch 14 Bad News

Free. Ch. 14: Bad News

A guard took a wrist clamp and put it on my arm, then he handed the end of the chain to Marshall. He took it without question or protest. I knew as well as he did we had to play along.

They put the same kind of clamp on Anabelle's wrist, handing it to Aden. He nodded slightly taking the chain, squeezing Anabelle's hand before the guard pushed us both in front of Marshall and Aden.

"Is there a reason we are must see the master?" Marshall asked.  
"He told us to retrieve you four. He wished to talk with Mr. Lee, and Mr. Shurn."  
"And what about them?" Marshall motioned to Anabelle and I."  
"He wanted them to wait in the cells." The guard finished.

Both Anabelle and I stopped in our tracks, the guards shoving us forward to keep walking. The cells? We'd have to go there again, just to see all the new faces, and see all of the torment again. How could they do that. To prove to us we have no power? Just to prove how sick they are?

The guards reached the entrance to the main mansion and beside lay the cellar and stairway leading down to the cells. Four of the guards grabbed Anabelle and I pulling us away from Aden and Marshall.

I looked into Marshall's eyes as four of the other guards started leading them into the mansion. He mouthed 'You're going to be alright.'

I nodded slightly about to mouth something as they tossed us down the stairs. We both fell on the ground and looked up at two of the guards. Two has stayed outside, while the other two guarded the exit.

I stood up looking at the cages. My eyes started filling with tears. Anabelle curled up into a ball beside me. I put my hand gently on her back. She flinched looking up at me.

"It's alright... We won't be staying in here...we will get out this time." I looked into her eyes to reassure her. She nodded slightly standing up.

"Oh so look who it is. The lucky bitch and the girl who couldn't satisfy." I looked over at Jessica.

Jessica was the girl who celled next to me. She has dirty blonde hair, and is one of the prettiest girls in the cells. Which isn't really a good thing down here. She's always hated me because I never got sent to the sittings.

But Jessica's hair was tangled and dirty. She had some leftover lipstick on her mouth, and bruises on her arms and upper chest that I could see. She must have recently been to a sitting.

"You lucky bitches don't have to go through this anymore. Looks like you got actual good people who bought you." Jessica spit. "Fionna you definitely don't deserve it."

"You're only mad because they chose me over you." I looked at her saying calmly.  
"I could care less of what happens to you."  
"Why are you so mad then?"  
"Because I still live in this hellhole." She spit.

Anabelle stood behind me looking around tears in her eyes.

"And you. You pathetic girl. You were never satisfying for anyone so they just kept you down here." Jessica turned on Anabelle. "Pitiful."

"Stop it Jessica! Don't you have your own problems to deal with!" I yelled at her.  
"Like you? Get me out of this cage and I will."  
"Even you know I can't do that."

The cellar doors behind me opened. The guards took our chains and pulled us back out into the sunlight. Marshall and Aden stood over a few feet away looking at us, the guards unhooked our wrists and pushed us towards them.

Marshall caught me by the arm roughly, putting on a show as her practically dragged me away going back towards his home. I could glance back and see Aden doing the same thing Marshall is doing to me, but to Anabelle.

When we finally get into the woods concealing Marshall's house he lets go of my arm and takes my hand gently squeezing it. I looked back and saw Aden hugging Anabelle, he was saying something I couldn't hear.

As we walked into Marshall's house he turned to me and hugged me pulling me close.

"I'm sorry..." He kissed my forehead.  
"You put on a show for them... I knew that..." I looked at him.  
"That isn't why he's sorry." Aden cut in holding hands with Anabelle.  
"What do you mean?" Anabelle asked looking at him.  
"If Aden and I don't raise 500 dollars each, you guys are being sent back to the cells."


	15. Free Ch 15 A Slim Chance of Hope

Free. Ch. 15: A Slim Chance of Hope

"What!" Anabelle exclaimed.  
"They can't do that!" I yelled.

Marshall and Aden sighed. "But they can." Marshall looked at me. Anabelle hugged Aden, she'd had a worse experience in the cells than I had.

"How can they do this?" I looked at Marshall.  
"Well..." Aden trailed off sighing.

"When we entered the mansion, they led us strait to the master."  
"Did you guys see his face?" I asked.  
"No." Aden shook his head. "Sadly no."

"But anyways, when they led us to him, he started explaining your backgrounds. Fionna not being to a sitting once, and Anabelle having done poor when sent to sittings. Plus you both being the youngest of all of the prisoners, they felt you should have been there longer. So, they asked us for 500 dollars each to replace you."

"Replace us? With who?" Anabelle looked at Marshall.  
"He never said." Aden looked at her.

"But he was very clear. We have only one week-not including today-to raise 500 dollars each. Or else he would find you two and put you back down in the cells. And he already said he had two 'gentlemen' in his word, to buy you for a week."

"A week, but what about the flags?" I asked.

"He changed the system. They decide how long they want you. Now it's up to nine days." Aden looked at me. "And Chief Gumball was kicked out of office. The reason he recommended some sort auction was to raise money for the town. But they already have more than enough to repair the town. But the council said that if they got rid of the 'innocent auction' that the money would go away, and the buyers would be upset. So when Gumball tried to get rid of the sittings, and set the girls free, they kicked him from office, and they pay him for all the years he should have had."

"So he can't do anything? He's the one who kept the council at bay." Anabelle looked at him.

"He can't do a thing. They always wanted a reason to get rid of him, all he ever did was help the girls in the sitting, they didn't want that." Marshall looked at her.

"So I guess we're stuck with raising the money." Anabelle sighed.  
"Wait." Aden looked at her then to me. "What about your father?"  
"My father?" I asked.  
"Yes, he's a guard right?"  
"Well, yes."  
"How much does he make?"  
"Quite a lot actually..."  
"So ask him for the money, and you can pay him back in time, but you are his daughter."

"I don't know about him giving us the money though. He'd rather have me in the cells than with a vampire as my owner. And Anabelle is a vampire, he would never want her out of the cells." I sighed.

"But he loves you Fionna. And isn't he leaving in two days? Including today." Anabelle looked at me.

"I could try..." I trailed off. "But I'd have to prove to him that you guys care about others. That Marshall cares about me, and would never hurt me, and that you Anabelle, care about me and Aden. And you both would go at any risk to save us."

"We'll set off in the morning then." Marshall looked at me.

I nodded.

"Can we stay over tonight?" Aden asked with Anabelle hugging him from behind.  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Marshall nodded.

"Can Aden and I share a room? I don't want to be alone... what if they take us early?" Anabelle looked at Marshall with scared eyes.

He nodded and Aden hugged her. "You can have the guest bedroom." Marshall turned toward the stairs. "Com'on, I'll show you where it is." He looked back at them.

Aden nodded taking Anabelles hand and they followed Marshall up the stairs.

I sighed sitting down on the couch.

"What's up baby cakes?" I jumped as Cake hopped up on the coffee table in front of me.  
"Cake! Don't do that!  
"Sorry baby, but what was this about being sent back? Sent back where?"

I sighed picking the kitten up and setting her in my lap. "Back to the cells..." I looked down at her and she looked at me confused. "The cells is like a prison. When girls turn 16 they are sent to the cells. When they turn 21, they get released. In the cells they have sittings. A sitting is like an auction. Cruel men, and rarely nice ones, buy one of seven girls for a day, to nine days. When you're bought, they can do anything they want to you. And you have to do what they say. You have to." My eyes were filled with tears, and tear stains on my cheeks.

"Oh baby..." Cake nuzzled my arm. "Can you stop this from happening?"

I shook my head. "No, but can stop from being sent back. But we have to get 1000 dollars by the end of this week, or else we'll have to go back."

"We'll?" She asked.  
"Anabelle and I."  
"Is she the girl vampire that was in here a little while ago?"

I nodded.

"You're going to be alright hun. I know it." Cake smiled looking up at me nuzzling me.

Marshall walked down the stairs and I turned to look at him. He hissed looking at Cake and came over. "What did you do now cat?"

I stood up and hugged him, burring my head into his shoulder. I felt him arms come around and hug my back.

"I didn't do anything. I asked why Fionna was upset." Cake hissed back at him.

Marshall sighed and picked me up. I looked back to the couch and Cake as he went up the stairs and the living room disappeared from sight as he reached my room pushing the door open. He set me down on my bed and looked me in the eyes wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"We're going to get through this Fionna. You and Anabelle are going to be here next week. I know it." He kissed my forehead and turned to leave. "Sleep well Bunny..."

I nodded. "Hey Marshall."

He turned around to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Sing Sleepy Puppies..."


	16. Free Ch 16 Fear of Water

Free. Ch. 16: Fear of Water

I woke up again. But now It's nine a.m. I looked at Marshall who was lying beside me in my bed. No, we didn't do anything together. I just couldn't sleep last night. I ended waking up Marshall over four times before he finally just carried me back to my room, closed the door behind us, set me down, then laid down beside me, singing Sleepy Puppies to get me to fall asleep.

I only woke up twice after he stayed to sleep with me. Marshall helped me fall asleep both of those times as well. He really is the sweetest thing when you get to know him.

Glancing at the time again I looked back at Marshall. We call agreed to leave at ten, so I might as well wake Marshall up again. I leaned down to kiss his cheek as he turned his head and I met his lips with mine.

"Woah Bunny, nice way to wake me up." he smirked.

I blushed looking at him and I pushed him lightly so he fell off the bed and onto the floor. Marshall stood up brushing himself off.

"Alright, calm down my pretty little bunny. I'm going to get changed, you better too, remember, ten."

"I know." I smiled.

Marshall nodded to me and turned walking out the door and closing it behind him. I turned back and went over to my closet, then put on a white strapless dress with black frill at the bottom of the dress. I put on my bunny hat then left my room.

Going downstairs I sat down on the couch next to where Cake was sleeping. I picked her up lightly setting her on my lap. I knew Cake wouldn't wake up so easily. Being a kitten who wakes up everyday at two p.m. , she sleeps though a lot.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Aden walking down the steps. He had bags under his eyes as he came over to sit next to me.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.  
"Anabelle couldn't sleep very well. She kept waking up."  
"I guess she and I are very alike."  
"You too?"  
"Yeah." I sighed. "Marshall dealt with me."  
"Yeah, well he can carry a tune."

I laughed and patted his back. "Don't worry about it. At least you got her to sleep during the night at all."

Aden smiled. "Yeah, that's a good thing."

I heard more footsteps and saw Anabelle come down stairs. She was wearing a plain white hoodie dress with black tights underneath. She came over and sat down next to Aden who put a arm over her shoulder. Marshall flew downstairs and landed in front of us.

"Everyone ready to go?" Marshall asked.  
"Yes." All three of us said at once.

Once Anabelle and Aden stood up and walked towards the door I picked up Cake and set her down on the couch. I stood up and walked over to the door with them. I sighed.

"You ready?" Marshall looked at me.  
"I got this."

"Where are you supposed to meet him?"  
"At the bridge over the river."  
"Well we're here, hey, I see him!" Marshall pointed over at the bridge.  
"Let me go first, alright?"  
"Go ahead."

"We'll be over here if you need us baby." Anabelle hugged me.  
"Thanks Anabelle."

"Good luck Fionna."  
"Thanks Aden."

I walked forward and then looked back at everyone. I sighed slightly and turned forward walking towards the bridge. "Hey dad." I walked up cautiously to him.

"Hunny..." He walked up and hugged me. "I'm sorry about getting you so scared. You know I would never let that demon hurt you."

I sighed. "Dad... they want to take me back to the cells."

"What, why? What did that demon do?"  
"Nothing dad! Just listen!"  
"I'm listening."

"Dad, I need 1000 dollars to keep both me and Anabelle out of the cells. And It won't be bad staying up here. Anabelle and Marshall are both great people and-"

"Stop right there. Do you expect me to believe having a vampire own my daughter, and have another vampire wandering around, is a good thing? I don't think this, 'Marshall'is as good as you think he is. I saw how he acted. He's nothing but a demon. Just like Anabelle."

"But dad-"  
"No buts. I've made up my mind. No."  
"So you'd rather have me raped than in the hands of a vampire."  
"That's grim to say. But it won't ever be that extreme for you. And yes."

"What kind of father are you!" I turned to see Anabelle glaing at my father. "How dare yu treat your only daughter like that! What kind of a person are you!"

The sound echoed. Everyone was silent as she fell to the ground.

"Don't patronize me vampire."

"Anabelle!" Aden rushed over kneeling down and he sat her up cupping her face then hugging her. "Anabelle... are you alright..."

I could tell from where I was standing. The red slap mark showed up boldly on her pale cheek. Anabelle was shaking.

"Dad! Why would you do that!"  
"No vampire will criticize me. I'd never allow it."  
"You didn't have to hit her!"

He just huffed in reply.

"Ugh!" I slapped both of my hands to my face leaning against the fence of the bridge.

I felt Anabelle bump into me slightly and I turned around. Aden was protecting her from my father who was glaring at her.

"You deserve to rot in those cells vampire..."  
"Back off!" Aden yelled and my father shoved him.

Aden backed up hitting Anabelle. Anabelle stumbled backward hitting me.

Then I went over the edge.

Falling to the roaring water below.


	17. Free Ch 17 Worry

Free. Ch. 17: Worry

"FIONNA!" I heard them yell.

I saw four shadows leaning over the bridge.

I hit the water.

It felt like I hit a brick wall.

I felt something land on my thigh. I rolled over. But couldn't move. I opened my eyes.

My vision was dark and fuzzy. I let out a breath and an air bubble came from my mouth. I realized I'm underwater. Underwater! I started to freak out. I don't know how to swim. I need to surface. I need air. The water around me was tinted red. I looked around confused. I didn't feel any pain.

I saw the sun shining through into the water as I looked up. I started to swim up, to get out of the deep blue quicksand that kept me down. I barely rose, something was holding me down.

Panicking I flailed around trying to swim upward. But I just couldn't. I couldn't move.

Everything started to go black. Black splotches started to appear in front of my eyes. My body was growing numb. And soon all I felt was cold. The last thing I saw was a shadow.

"Why isn't she waking up! Fionna! Fionna!"  
"Don't worry Anabelle... she's going to be alright..."  
"You don't know that Aden..."

My eyelids were heavy. I couldn't open them. I felt dizzy, I lurched up and felt water come from the back of my throat and out of my stomach. I kept coughing until I felt myself fall back down onto the ground. My eyelids slit open so I had a narrow field of vision.

"Fionna!" I recognized the voice this time. It was Anabelle.  
"She's cold. She's shivering." Aden.  
"Marshall what are you doing?"  
"Marshall put your jacket back on! You're going to burn out here you idiot!"

"She's going to freeze out here. I don't care if I burn up. I want her to be safe."  
"Her thigh! It's cut!"

I moved my head slowly, looking over at Anabelle, my eyes opening a bit wider. She was wrapping my leg. I felt pain now. It blossomed out as soon as she touched it. I gave out a shriek of pain.

"I'm sorry Fionna! I'm so sorry!" I saw her tie a knot. The bandage she used was turning red.

I opened my eyes fully now, and attempted to sit up.

"Fionna be careful!" Marshall looked at me helping me sit up, he went behind me and sat down. "Rest your head on my knees. Take it easy..."

I nodded slightly. My thigh was in pain, and my head felt horrible. It felt like someone was pressing on my skull.

"Fionna..." Everyone turned to my father. He walked slowly up so he stood in front of my feet. "I'm sorry... for everything... I suppose not all vampires are bad... I can tell by this one burning over here."

"Burning..." I turned around to look at Marshall, there were boils on his face, it was exposed to the sun. "Marshall!" I sat up, ignoring the searing pain in my thigh, I lunged forward hugging him. "Where's your hoodie? Put it on!" I looked at him with sad eyes.

"You were shivering..."  
"I don't want you burning out here Marshall! Put on your hoodie!"

I took off his hoodie and put the hood over his face, then draped the rest of the hoodie on his back.

"Don't do that..." I hugged him tearing up. "Don't do that again... please..."

I felt Marshall's arms around me back as he hugged me. "I just wanted you do be OK..."

"Fionna..."

I pulled away and looked at my father.

"Fionna... I'll give you the money... I'm sorry Fionna... for everything..." He turned to Anabelle. "I'm sorry for all I've said. I can't ever take it back... and I can't take back when I hit you... but I'm sorry..." He turned to Aden. "I'm sorry I yelled and shoved you, I was out of line..." He turned back to us. " And Marshall."

"What." Marshall held onto me.  
"Take care of my daughter." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to us.  
"I will."  
"You better."

My dad looked at everyone and nodded. "Goodbye Fionna. I love you. And I hope you'll forgive me for all I've done."

"I forgive you dad... I do..."

My dad smiled and nodded to me. Then he turned and walked away. Not looking back once at us.

"Let's get you home Fionna." Marshall carefully picked me up bridal style.

I nodded leaning my head against his shoulder. As he walked I felt myself being lulled to sleep. I closed my eyes and soon fell back to sleep.

"What did you do to my baby cats vampire!"

I woke up to someone yelling.

"I didn't do this cat!" Marshall hissed.

I opened my eyes to look up at Marshall. He looked down at me then back to Cake, who was sitting up on the table looking at us.

"Now you woke her up!"

I giggled listening to them bicker.

Marshall smiled at me and laid me down on the couch.

"What happened? I don't remember anything..."

Marshall looked at me kneeling down beside me. "When you were down there, Aden dived down without a second thought. He almost got himself killed. He came back up soaking wet. But he had brought you with him."

"When i dove down to get you, I found you passed out with a giant rock lying down on your dress. It had pinned you down and cut your leg. After I rolled it off I picked you up and swam back to the surface." Aden looked at me.

"After that Aden passed out, I dried him off as well as I could so he could warm up again. While Marshall tended to you." Anabelle looked at me. "When Aden woke up, he was good as new, then we both went over to help Marshall with you."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you guys..."  
"Don't be sorry." Marshall looked at me, kissing my forehead.

"Besides, we have the money now... all that matters is that everyone's alright." Aden looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess that's all that matters." I nodded.  
"Now what do we do?" Anabelle asked.

"Time to see the master again." Marshall sighed.


	18. Free Ch 18 The Past

Free. Ch. 18: The Past

"Why can't we come?" I complained falling back onto the couch.  
"Fionna he clearly stated you couldn't be there when we gave him the money."  
"But Marshall!" I looked up at him.  
"Don't be such a baby." He smiled. "We won't be gone long."  
"That's not what I'm worried about..." I sighed, my voice barely audible.

"Aden are you sure you're alright?" Anabelle looked up at him.

Anabelle was still fussing over Aden from last night. It's not goof for him to get drenched with water. Especially for so long. I knew Aden was good as new just by looking at him. But of course, Anabelle was always one to worry. She was still worried about me as well.

"I'm fine Anabelle..." he smiled cupping her face in his hands.  
"But Aden..."  
"Calm down, I'm perfectly well Anabelle."he smiled again patting her shoulder.  
"If you're sure..."  
"I'm sure."

"We'll be back as soon as we can alright?" Marshall looked at me then to Anabelle.

She nodded hugging Aden and then drawing back as he walked back over to Marshall.

"Hurry up and leave so you can get back sooner." I smiled.  
"Cute Bunny." Marshall smirked. "Alright, we'll see you guys soon."

Anabelle and I nodded.

Then. They left.

I turned to Anabelle and sighed. She looked back to me as Cake jumped up onto my lap. "Don't worry baby cakes, I'm here to protect you." I smiled.

"I know you will Cake." I scratched her forehead.

I heard Anabelle let out a loud sigh as she plopped down on the couch. I looked over at her and that shine was lost in her eyes. For the fist time in awhile, she seemed uncertain, I had never seen her like this, not since we were kids.

"Hey Anabelle."  
"Yeah?" She looked at me.  
"Tell me something."

She just looked at me.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

Anabelle sighed sitting up and looked down leaning on her hands with her elbows on her knees. "Clouds Fionna... Clouds..."

I looked at her somewhat confused.

Anabelle sighed. "It's just a bit fuzzy. Almost loosing you and Aden... It just made me realize something..." Anabelle frowned looking at me. "I can live forever... but you and Aden... I'm just going to have to watch you grow old... then eventually leave me... And... I don't want that..." She started to cry.

Cake jumped off my lap going into Anabelle's. I sat up and crawled on the couch over to her hugging her. "Don't worry Anabelle... I'm not leaving you anytime soon..."

Anabelle smiled wiping away her tears. "Thanks Fionna... So why does your dad hate vampires so much anyways?"

"Well, when my father met my mother, they just started dating... Well, my momhad recently broken up with her old boyfriend... because he raped her... The cops caught him... But it turned out he was a vampire... The breakup didn't sit very well with him. So he went after my father. My father fought him. Neither of them one. But the vampire never bothered my mother again. When my mother explained everything. My father had a grudge against vampires... It wasn't until I was born, that he hated them. The vampire killed my fathers parents. And then he went after me. He almost succeeded. My fathers hated vampires ever since..."

"My gosh... I never knew it was that bad..."  
"Yeah..." I sighed.  
"Well, lets wrap up the bad vibes. What do you want to do while we wait?"  
"I'm not sure." I glances over at Marshall's bass next to me.  
"Well, I'm going to take a shower." Anabelle picked up Cake setting her on the couch.  
"Alright, see you later."

Anabelle smiled turning walking upstairs. I watched her go up and I sighed sitting up. I picked up Marshall's bass and positioned it so I can play. I softly strummed the instrument.

I heard the door creak open. I looked over, expecting Marshall or Aden to be walking in. Except. It wasn't them. It was a nightmare.


	19. Free Ch 19 I'm back

Free. Ch. 19: I'm back.

I grabbed Marshall's bass and put it in front of me just before the bolt reached me. I sprang up getting off the couch as she landed on me, the only thing keeping her off me was his bass.

"Fionna, right?" Ashley smiled hissing in my face.  
"Yeah, and you're the bitch right?" I smiled.

Ashley hissed and I threw her off me. Luckily in some of our spare time Marshall helped me learn to fight. I was already fit enough to learn. But this is the first time I've needed it.

I quickly got to my feet looking at her.

"Why don't you just keep yourself locked in a room or something. It's not like it'd bother you anymore." Ashley hissed looking at me. "Where's Marshy? I need to talk to him."

"I'm afraid he's not going to see you today Ashley." I looked at her.  
"And I'm afraid you don't make up what he does." Ashley started running toward me.

I braced myself and she tackled me. We rolled on the ground her arms gripping my shoulders. I had my arms strait ahead holding onto her, to keep her as far from me as possible.

We both rolled over to a table and Ashley pushed me into it letting go of me standing up. The table fell on me and the vase crashed and broke next to me. I got up quickly, I felt some warm liquid on my cheek, but I ignored it looking at her.

"Just give up already." She looked at me.  
"Not a chance."

I ran to her going to flip her over, but she grabbed me throwing me to the wall. I got up as she charged at me again. She went to slam me into the wall and a dodged her barely, she hit the wall and fell backwards. Her nose was bleeding.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" She looked up at me. grabbing my ankle throwing me down to the ground. I landed next to her and she got on top of me, pinning me down. "How about we forget about Marshall bunny?" She twirled one of the bunny ears on my hat. "Forget about him and have a little fun, just the two of us? What do you say?" She smiled at me.

"How about no." I tossed her off me and she crashed into the couch.  
"Chance is always there sweet cheeks." She glared at me getting up off the couch.  
"And I'll always turn it down."

Ashley smiled running back at me. I reached forward grabbing her arm and flipping her over, she landed with a thud but I lost my footing and fell next to her. Ashley moaned slightly getting up. I stood up next to her and she grabbed my hat throwing it off on the ground, then she took my hair dragging me to the door. She threw me against it and kicked me in the stomach. She managed to get my side as I moved to the side. Her foot hit the door and went through. She was stuck. I pushed her against the door and it collapsed breaking outward.

Ashley fell to the forest floor and got up groggily. I walked over to her standing over her. "Give up yet?"

"Fat chance" She kicked her leg to the side knocking me off balance and I fell beside her. She smiled standing up and pointing her hand at me, it started glowing red.

There was no way I could get out of this.

"Bye bye bunny." Ashley smiled. I closed my eyes.

"Get away from her!" it wasn't Marshall. I opened my eyes and saw Anabelle running down the tiles of Marshall's roof. The bathroom window was wide open. The only weird thing, Anabelle was only wearing a towel.

"Ow!" Ashley fell back hitting the ground. I quickly got to my feet. Anabelle had thrown a hairbrush at her head.

"What the hell..." Anabelle and I turned seeing Marshall and Aden walking out of the woods and over to us.

"What in the world..." Aden looked at us confused.  
"Ashley!" Marshall yelled looking at his Ex lying on the ground.

I looked over at them and saw Aden blush red and turn away. I looked at him confused and then looked at Anabelle.

"It's so cold out here." she looked at me.  
"Anabelle. Your towel. It fell off."  
"What!" She screamed running back inside the house.

I laughed and looked back at Aden. "Is she gone?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I smiled.

I looked over seeing Ashley stand up weakly. And. She just walked away.

Marshall walked over to me and he licked my cheek. I pulled away from him looking at him confused. "You're bleeding... you're back too. Just like your side."

"Oh..." I looked down at myself. I hadn't even noticed.

"Marshall! I love what you did with the place!" Aden called from inside.

Marshall picked me up and started walking towards his house. He stopped at the door and sighed looking at me. I smiled and shrugged slightly. Then Marshall walked in.

"Well. I guess I know you can hold your own..."

I smiled and he walked past the mess and upstairs and into the bathroom, Anabelle seemed to have gone back into her room.

Marshall sat me down on the counter and took some bandages from the cupboard. Then he closed the door. "I need you to take off your shirt Fionna. I need to wrap your back."

"If you stare I'll slap you." I warned him taking off my shirt.

He just nodded and started wrapping around my side and my stomach. He rolled down my thigh high socks and wrapped my legs where I had cuts.

"So what did they say?"  
"They seemed angry a bit, like they wanted you back badly, but, a deals a deal."

He put a band aid on my cheek.

"Well, all done. I didn't even stare."

I smiled at him, and reached for my shirt.

Marshall stopped me taking off his own and put it on me, it was more of a nightgown, but it went halfway up my thighs.

"You'll wear my shirt to bed anyway. And we're not going out again today."

I nodded slightly and he picked me up and off the counter. He carried me back downstairs and into the living room.

"What happened in here? Where'd that mess go?"  
"Well everything that got broken isn't here, but I cleaned up the mess."  
"Thanks for that Aden." Marshall sighed. "Now I need a new door."

Anabelle ran down the steps and over to Aden hugging him. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and her shorts.

"Sorry about earlier..."  
"I-its fine... don't worry about it." He smiled slightly blushing.

"Hey Marshall?" I looked up at him.  
"What Fi?"  
"I think we should talk to Gumball."


	20. Free Ch 20 The Feud

Free. Ch. 20: The Feud

Marshall frowned. "Why do you want to talk to Bu-Gumball."

"Because I think he can help us."  
"Help us with what?"  
"Save the girls in those cells."  
"Oh yeah... but why Gumball?"  
"Because he used to work with these people, plus he wants to help."  
"I don't know..."  
"Please? Can we go?"  
"Fine. I guess we can tomorrow."  
"Yes! Thanks Marshall!  
"Whatever." He smiled as I hugged him.  
"Let's go and head to bed first, alright?"

I shrugged smiling running up the stairs leaving him behind.

"Hey!"

I reached my room but felt Marshall grab me from behind and tackled me onto my bed. "Hey!" I yelled at him surprised.

He landed on top of me pinning me down. He smiled then kissed me, still pinning me down. I matched and met his kiss but then pulled away.

"You said time for bed." I smiled at him.

Marshall pouted getting off me.

"Hey Marhsall?"  
"What is it Fionna?"  
"Can you stay with me tonight?"  
"Are you worried about having a nightmare?"

I nodded climbing under the covers.

"Alright." He smiled lying on the covers of my bed net to me. "Sleep bunny."

I nodded and closed my eyes, wrapping my blanket around me as I did.

"No! Get away from me! You promised!"

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up. I slept well last night. But I still had a nightmare, and it was the worst of all of them so far. I looked at Marshall who was still asleep next to me. I yawned sitting up rubbing my eyes.

Marshall stirred beside me and he sat up. He looked at me kissing my on the cheek. "Morning bunny." Sliding off the bed he went over and left the room.

I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser, pulling out a plain strapless blue dress I took off my shirt and slipped on the dress. I put my thigh high socks on and put on black converse.

Walking over to the door, I saw Marshall waiting in the hallway. He was already dressed in red converse, blue jeans, and a red shirt.

"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah, but what about Anabelle and Aden?" I asked.  
"They don't need to come, they're probably tired from last night."  
"Why would they be tired?"  
"Well... let's just say they had fun last night." he smiled. "Com'on, I left a note."  
"Well... alright..."

Marshall led me downstairs and over to the door. I grabbed my rabbit hat from the table and put up my hair.

Marshall opened the door and we both walked outside, closing the door behind us.

"So do you know where Gumball lives?"  
"Yeah."  
"How?"  
"We, used to be really close."  
"How close?" I asked curiously?  
"What? Fionna! Not like that! We were just close friends!" He blushed.

I giggled as we kept walking.

"Ha ha ha..." Marshall said irritated.

"We're here." Marshall looked at me.

I gazed up at the two story house. It had dark pink roofs and a white balcony.

"He lives here?"  
"Yep." Marshall nodded.

I walked over to the front door and knocked twice.

The door handle rotated "If it's the council I-" Gumball looked down at me. "Fionna? Fionna Mertens?"

I nodded slightly.

Gumball leaped forward and hugged me tightly. "Thank all that is good in the world that you are alright!" He pulled away from me still looking at me. His purplish pink eyes sparkling with happiness. "Come inside! Come inside!"

"Um, I didn't come alone..." I motioned over to Marshall in the background.  
"Well any friend of yours is a friend of-" He stopped when he saw Marshall. "Mine..."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No. Not at all... Come on, both of you, inside."

Gumball turned opening the door wider and motioned us inside. When we were all inside he closed the door.

"Is there any main reason you came by?" Gumball handed me a cup of tea sitting down. All of the rooms in his house were pink, so was all the furniture. Just all different shades.

"Actually, yes."

Gumball put down his tea looking at me curiously.

"We wanted to find a way to get rid of the sittings."  
"Get rid of the..." Gumball looked at us surprised.  
"I know it's far fetched but..."  
"Yes, it is. Don't you think I've tried to get rid of the sittings?"  
"Yes, I know but-"

"The council members are pigs. Oh, I'm sorry. Please excuse the language and interruption."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I looked at him.  
"I wouldn't say it's fine... but alright..."  
"Can you still help us?" I looked at him.

Gumball sighed. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

I smiled. "Great!"

"What was your plan?" he asked.  
"I was hoping you had one..."  
"Well, I've been thinking, but nothing's come up." Gumball looked at me.

"Same as always Bubba." Marshall said facing away from us.  
"Don't call me Bubba." Gumball glared at him.  
"Is someone mad?" Marshall looked at him, his red eyes boring into Gumball.  
"I told you long before not to call me that. I wish you would respect my request."  
"Oh, like you respected me!" Marshall stood up.

"Um, you guys?" I looked at them both.

Both Gumball and Marshall turned away from each other to look at me.

"What happened that made you guys...you know. Not be friends?"

Gumball and Marshall both sighed.

"It happened when we were ten." Marshall started.


End file.
